The Flower
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Massie gets a bouqet of beautiful roses... from who? PLEASE READ! and then review
1. Chapter 1

The Flower:

Massie sat in the back of English class snoozing. 

" Delivery for Massie Block." Said a awkward looking LBR

" Eww! Are these from you?" She threw back the flowers

" No, I'm not allowed to say who there from." He whispered

Massie searched the room for an explanation. Her eyes came across Dempsey. Sweet. Sweet Dempsey she thought. But why would he send her flowers, they were already going out. And she told him she didn't want that. She noticed a small piece of paper coming out of one rose.

Massie, Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible.  
Mother Teresa

**Sorry its short my bro and sister are annoying! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Massie settled into table 18. Anxiously awaiting TPC arrival, to share the news of her flowers. She read the note once more- 

_Massie,__Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible._

How romantic, she thought. No snap out of it! She couldn't like another guy. She was going out with Dempsey, cute sweet adorable…needy Dempsey. But him? What should I call him, she thought. Hmmm… before she could think outcome the PC. Ready to indulge in Massie's juicy news.

"Okay, spill! You texted me all during art, what happened?" Alicia said 

" Alright, well I was just sitting in english when this total LBR walks in with this amazing bouquet or red roses and hands them to me!" Massie cooed

" Then…" Dylan anxiously said while snacking on her Bran diet.

Massie rolled her eyes then continued.

"Then I asked the kid who they were form and he said he couldn't tell." Massie acted like it was an everyday thing to get flowers from a stranger

"It was probably from Dempsey." Kristin observed

"Yeah, but when I looked at him, he didn't even notice." Massie reveled

After an awkward silence of eating Derrick came up to her table with the rest of his posse.

"I heard some dork sent you flowers." he laughed

" And if they did? Do you have a problem with it?" Massie replied

"No problem, just wanted to know why someone in their right mind would send YOU flowers!" he spat

"Jealous much?" Massie feed it right back to him

"Not at all." Derrick said blankly and then walked away

OooOooOoo! I can tell this is going to be a good story! I already know who sent it!

**And none of you have guessed it, but here's a hint. It's not cam or josh or DEMPSEY OR DERRIK! But someone else will be getting flowers very soon as well! Please review! And read my other stories!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL, all of you guys are sooooooo funny! No one has guesses it yet!! In this chapter someone else gets a flower too! **

"Dude, I hate computer class, it's so pointless!" Josh mumbled

" I'd much rather be in a class with Claire." Said Cam

" Well at least I'm not in a class with Massie." Derrick said proudly, but really he secretly missed her. He didn't know why, he just did. And that flower thing? Dempsey doesn't care about her; he's just using her for more popularity, derrick thought.

Suddenly a quirky looking girl appeared in the room with a huge bouquet of red roses. The girl whispered something to Mrs. Carlson and then proceed to look around the room. When she saw Derrick her eyes lit up.

"Umm… Derrick Harrington?" said the girl with an awkward lisp

"Yeah, that's me." He snorted

"These are for you." She smiled

"Ok? From you, I assume?" Derrick questioned

"No." and like that the girl was gone. 

Derrick searched the flowers to see if there was a name. No name, but a small letter written in cursive-

Derrick, There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved1.

To be determined

Before anyone could notice the flowers he ripped the card off and threw the bouquet away. Who could these be from, derrick thought? Massie got some and then I did? This is creepy he thought.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! I need a beta for this story to check everything and add what they want…with my supervision, lol. So contact me with all the stories written and stuff. Each chapter will be short. But hopefully I will do 2 each day! You all will be sooooooo surprised who the person is! Review, Review and REVIEW!! Oh and that quote was from George Sand. I would have posted where i got it but it would'nt let me!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking you guys might be let down a bit… to see who sends them. I have 2 choices in my mind! Well…I've said the before but I need and want a Beta for this story only! So contact me! Enjoy…**

" Massie Block…" the PC turned around to find Derrick shouting Massie's name.

" What!?" Massie barked

" Did you send me flowers?" he asked

"Aww… you actually thought I cared for you. How sweet! NO!" she thought for a second, "Derrick am I a straw?" she asked, strolling over to him

"No." Derrick was annoyed by her stupid jokes

" Then why would you think I would be sucking up to you?" she turned around and exchanged high-fives with the PC. When Massie went to give Claire one, she was gone.

"Where is Kuh-laire? She's not of with Layne is she?" she asked

"No, she ran off right before you high-fived the rest of us. She said she had to go do something." Reported Kristin

Claire ran into the restroom, locked the door and typed away.

_Clairebear: This isn't working_

_BGcam: I know, I thought it would work…guess not._

_Clairebear: I'll try to talk 2 her…wat should I say_

_BGcam: That he still loves her._

**I hope you liked it! Like I said short chapters…quick updates!! I need a beta! And 5 more reviews!! I may or may not post another 2 nite. I have a church thing!! More reviews!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Email Message:**

**To: TPC**

**From: Massiekur**

**Topic: Flowers!**

**PC,**

**Emergency meeting! ASAP! Room, Now!!**

**-Massie**

One by one each of the beautiful PC members politely strolled out of class and into the bomb shelter. Alicia dug through her new Mac Jacobs bang to find the key. The PC members stood in aww, as Massie stood in the room filled knee deep with red roses. A large banner was placed on the wall. 

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

_-Anonyms_

" Alright, it was cute at first. But they know where we hang out? We could be in deep trouble!" Massie announced

"Point!" Alicia stuck her finger up

" Does anyone have a clue who this might be?" Massie asked angry

Claire gulped. She couldn't tell Massie it was she and Cam. She would be ruined forever. But she couldn't stop sending them. Everyone liked Massie better with Derrick. I was just how the world went. PB&J equaled Massie and Derrick…simple as that.

"Maybe it was Derrick?" Claire suddenly regretted saying that. Every eye in the room was on her.

"Why, would you think that?" Massie asked stepping forward

Claire wasn't scared. She knew Massie, and under her Alpha body there was a loser in her. The one that secretly wanted to crawl out and say, yes I like derrick, I miss him. But the alpha part was just too stubborn. 

"Because, Massie. I know you still like him. And he still likes you. Maybe he didn't send the flowers. But he secretly wishes he did." Claire spoke bravely

The rest of the PC was quiet. Massie laughed.

"I don't like him! I like Dempsey." She cleared her throat.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a little shaky. I have been writing all day! With that said. I will not write another chapter without 6 more reviews! I mean it!! Thanks 4 reading!!

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	6. Chapter 6

Massie plopped down on her round silk purple bed and sighed. _How am I going to find out who sent the flowers_, she thought. _Eighth grade was supposed to be ah-mazing_, _but now someone knew about the room? It was all in jeopardy._

_PING!_ Came from her new Mac computer.

Flowerpower: Get the flowers

**Massiekur: Who is this??**

**Flowerpower: Wouldn't you like to know?**

Cam and Claire giggle on the other side of this IM chat. They needed a plan. They agreed life wasn't the same without 'Dassie'. It was like a life without designer clothes, ugly and pointless

Massiekur: TELL NOW

**Flowerpower: I'll make a deal with you,**

**Massiekur: Wat sorta 'deal'??**

**Flowerpower: I'll tell you how I am if you tell me something.**

**Massiekur: Hmmmm**

**Flowerpower:??**

**Massiekur: Deal…**

**Flowerpower: Do you like Derrick?**

**Massiekur: WAT!**

**Flowerpower: I'm Derrick, don't tell a soul.**

**Flowerpower has left the room at 7:54 pm**

Massie breathed heavily. Derrick! Ugh! Why would he send me flowers? He wouldn't! Massie decided to leave it at that. But why would someone waist their time sending me them?

* * *

**Sorry it'sooooooooo short. My parents r fussing at me 4 being on the compuet 2 long! lol. Review! 5 more 2 continue!!1**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	7. Chapter 7

Derrick strolled into his room with nothing but an Armani towel on after a long hot bath. _Ping!_ A flash came from his new crisp white macbook air. Derrick dropped his towel and put on his favorite pair of stripped boxers and walked toward the computer.

**Flowerpower: Did you like your flowers?**

**Shortz4life: Who is this?**

Derrick shot straight up at his computer when he read this.

**Flowerpower: Wouldn't you like yo know**

**Shortz4life: Alicia? Dylan? Claire? MASSIE? Kristin? Olivia?**

**Flowerpower: Lets play a game.**

**Shortz4life: What? What kind of game…**

**Flowerpower: I ask you a question and then you answer it truthfully and then I tell you who I am. Deal?**

**Shortz4life: Deal…**

**Flowerpower: Do you like Massie?**

**Shortz4life: no.**

**Flowerpower has signed off at 8:23**

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I have a little writer's block for this one. So help me out here!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	8. AN

**OK, so i haven't written in like for ever...because of stressful school! LOL. but its SUMMER!! WooHooo!! So I'm going to be updating all my stories, so be on the lookout :)!! So if you have any ideas i would REALLY REALLY REALLY love to here them because i have a bit of a writers block on almost all my stories lol!! And Freaky Friday has almost reached 10,000 hits sooooo... Yippppppeeeeeee!! I'll try to update each story once a week...but i have really busy over the summer, but I'll try my dorn bestest!! Have a great summer!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	9. Soooo Funny READ!

**Ok, so this is a review I got. And I thought it was pretty funny, I mean if you read it you'd would be laughing PRETTY hard 2! Lol…. So read it and the bold writing is me commenting… so funny…**

Like, Oh Em Gee! This story, like, totally rox!

Not.

This isn't a flame, so don't go all "ZOomG!1!!1 Lykk, uu rr S00o meaNN!11!!" _**ummm…just cuz I like the clique doesn't mean I'm a total wannabe**_

It's just non-constructive criticism. _**If you say I need help…why yell at me?**_

Seriously, you have messed up grammatical skills. In dialogue:

" Delivery for Massie Block." Said a awkward looking LBR

NO. incorrect grammar, and lots

"Delivery for Massie Block," said an awkward-looking LBR.

YES. no space after quotes. don't use a period, use a comma. don't

capitalize the word said. use a period at the end of a sentence!

use punctuation. have your story beta'd and at least do a grammar check on

word for the love of god. _**I do love God and when I get to Heaven, I don't think he will mind a few grammatical mistakes. **_

your plot is... messed up. the chapters are too short, too vague, and

everyone is acting OOC. _**Write because you know sooooooo much about writing. **_

And then- there's you. You're so effing annoying... you realize that, right?_** Do I know you? Was I like mean to you and your deciding to get back at me through Fan Fiction…wow I'm gonna go cry. NOT. Seriously. **_

examples:

1. you sign everything Amazingly, Performerx0x0. Conceited much?_** Well I AM amazing…lol. JK! **_

2. ooh I can tell this is going to be a good story! I already know who it is,

or whatever. Dude. You don't announce that you think your story is great,

that's why people review- to tell whether THEY think it's good or not. And no

that you know who delivered it, you're the freaking author. you're supposed

to know.** If you read the other reviews you would know that other people wanted to know…**

3. you're a review (no, i don't think you're an actual ). It's bad when

people are all like, "I want 12 million reviews before I update!" But no. You

need attention so badly that you review OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES telling them to

check out yours._** Stalker much? How in the world did you know that? I mean that's a little creepy…I mean yeah I'm cool and all but don't obsess over me! Honestly thats really creepy. if you hate me soooo much why do you know all this stuff?? FREAK!**_

So, I hope this lovely review has enlightened you to actually put some effort

into your stories and not make them look . _**Not really.**_

GASP! oh noes! now all your lil' readers are going to attack me with,

"OmmiggaWWdd, yOuu are SuchH a !!1!11!" _**Ummm…what's with the 1's?? Grammatical error much??**_

you have a lot of work to do. **_Beacuse you know about writting and stuff. A real mean person( and no i don't cuss, its rude...) would put their screen name so people could yell at them back...i guess someone's a little scared..thats ok...you should be!_**

Amazingly (oh, wait, that's your thing. whoopsy-daisies!),

better. than. you. _**Better than me at what..Yelling people?? Ooooo…NOT!! Listen girl, its not my fault that your some geek who trys to be cool online to make up for your sad social life. I never did anything to you. So have a great summer. **_

**Ok…was that not the funniest thing ever…I find it kinda creepy tho. LOL**

**AMAZINGLY,( that's right I rock)(And so do my readers)**

**Performerx0x0- Heck yeah i'm a performer...next that person is gonna start saying i'm a much better singer and actress... This girl has some seriouc issues...LOL!!**


End file.
